User talk:Haroldrocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Konkey Dong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 21:51, December 23, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. Welcome to the wiki! We really need more editors, so it would be great if you could keep up the good editing. MagcargoMan 00:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Again! Hey this is JSquish, so great to see you editing! As MagcargoMan said, we really need more editors, so its great to see you here! JSquish 00:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Harold, It's great to see another new editor i haven't been on this site for awhile but when I come back BANG!! You've made so many new pages. I'm looking forward for more edits from you. Natiscool 06:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shark With Lasers Sorry for taking so long to reply (my internet is a bit stupid). The Shark With Lasers is not a boss monster, as boss monsters can be defeated, and you cannot defeat the Shark With Lasers. P.S. You've done a great job editing, keep up the good work! MagcargoMan 23:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Grammer Hi, Its great to see you editing so much, but here at Pocket God Wiki we try very hard to have high-quality articles, and you could help a lot by checking and rechecking grammar on the pages you make, as there seems to be a few mistakes. For example, the spelling of "sacrifice" seems to be of an issue (if it is spelled "sacrafise" in the game, by all means continue the way you have been going), but I just want to remind you to make sure the articles you are editing live up to the wiki's standards. Thanks for editing! --JSquish Jkdabomb Hello Haroldrocks, As you may know we have a member called Jkdabomb. I have monitered his progress and the only thing he has edited is to add videos to pages. All the videos are made by him. So I think that Jkdabomb is only here to advertise his youtube account. I am deleting his videos for the time being. If you agree to my idea I suggest we give him a warning. If he persits I think we should block him. Tell me what you think, Natiscool 03:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) State of the Pocket God Wiki Hello everyone, JSquish here. Obviously we need to clear some things up. MagcargoMan: I understand you are unhappy about the admin thing. I am quite sorry if it seemed like i was avoiding your comments, I just haven't been able to edit much and I've been busy with other stuff. So here is my response: You are a great editor and a wonderful asset to the wiki. However, I didn't want to make you an admin yet because I thought we needed more normal editors and i didn't know if it was nesaccary to have more than one admin, as you've been doing such a great job showing everyone around. You do deserve to be an admin, but just want our wiki to have more members and go to a higher standard before we make anymore admins. I am not trying to minimize your contributions to the wiki in any way, which I know are enormous, I just thought we should give you a little more time to make even more edits and create even more pages before I make you an admin. However, you should rest assured that if you continue to edit you shall be made an admin very soon. Because you don't have Journey to Uranus, Facebook, the Comics, and my failure to respond to your messages, i understand if you don't feel like your presence is that useful at the wiki. I would disagree, as you are a vital editor and everyone knows it, but it is up to you about whether you want to continue editing here. Also, if you feel the need, you don't have to edit as often but you don't have to distance yourself from the wiki completely. I know you will make the right decision. Natiscool: Thanks so much for coming to me with the whole Jkdabomb issue. I agree that the videos do tend to mess up the layout and format of the pages and don't add more to the wiki, so thank you for removing them for the time being. Videos are good, but I believe it is the mark of a true wiki to have the content of our pages be made mostly of text and not of videos. Great job editing the wiki, and don't forget to come to me if you have any more issues with the wiki. To the rest of the editors, keep up the good work and lets try to bring this wiki up to scratch, ESPECIALLY with the facebook articles. I have tried to the facebook version and don't like it that much and probably won't play it that much, so i am counting on Haroldrocks and others to work on it. My mother has an iPad and i plan to get Journey to Uranus and start an improvement drive on that section of the wiki. Thanks for all your help, JSquish 22:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yoga Master Hey Harold, The page Yoga Master has already been made, as The Yoga Master. Please check the pages before you make one. Natiscool 21:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Rival Gods Hey so we don't double up and finish quicker, I will work on the hurricane idol. Maybe you could work on the hailstorm? or the shark? (if there is one). Thanks Natiscool 22:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) O.O you work so fast! It takes me ages to get one. I need around 30 more sacrifices to get the idol and then I am moving on to the hurricane. Natiscool 02:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Female Pygmies Hey Harold, I am sort of on the fence for this one. There can't be too many names can there? But maybe we should just make a page for male pygmies and a page for female pygmies. Ask JSquish about this one seeing as he added Magni and Asha. Natiscool 21:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey Harold, Are you good at templates? We need help with this template. Template:Pygmy.\ Thanks Natiscool 00:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree with you an Natiscool. I will delete the page of the individual facebook pygmies.JSquish 01:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Rival Gods Hello again Harold, I am 143 sacrifices away from getting the wind dragon idle. After that I am going to see if the fridge has an idol (I have heard of a rumour.) If not I will do the tar pit. P.S. I heard there is a god for grace requests Natiscool 23:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Stuff To put the featured article on the front page. It needs to have a nice picture and a lot of information with good sentence structure. I might put one up soon. Natiscool 21:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Harold, I would normally do the Steamy page but i wont since someone else has already done it! why dont you make the moonface page? oh and and 1 last thing , if u see my picture it shows a bird which is the dodo bird god but i dont have a larger picture of him yet :/ so when i get one, be sure that i will upload it :) Spelling/Grammer Hey Haroldrocks, good to see you are making such great edits. However, here at Pocket God wiki we try to have as good spelling, grammar, and punctuation as we can. Therefore, please learn how to spell the world "sacrifice". It is not spelled "sacrafise", which I see you have been adding to pages. Not a big problem, just some small maintenance issues. In addition, i see the photos you are adding from the Facebook game are not a very good quality. In order to spare me from taking screenshots of the same thing and then re-uploading them, if you go to the "Options" icon in the Facebook game at the bottom and then press "High" for the Visual Quality, i think that will solve the issue of the not very good quality of the images you upload. Regards, JSquish 19:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Subcategories Hey Haroldrocks, The easiest way to change the categories is to make a new one. So you can move the stuff from Characters to Pocket God Comic Characters. I wouldn't make any more subcategories on Pocket God (Facebook) as it is starting to look too spaced out. Natiscool 20:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Actually sacrifice is with a 'c' not a 's'. Natiscool 21:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spelling/Grammer and Visual Quality No problem about the corrections, thank you for working so hard to make the wiki better. I do think putting the game quality on high would produce better pictures for the wiki, but if it makes the game run really slow than don't bother. I'm also glad you're working on the word "sacrifice" :) JSquish 21:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I noticed the picture you added to the snake article, and I was wondering if you know how to 'rip' sprites (which means taking a model from the game as an image by itself), because it would be good for a lot of articles. Just so you know, I gave you a shout out on my page. Thanks for helping the wiki. MagcargoMan 00:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Harold, we at PGF have a very important message for you, do you have an email or a TouchArcade account where we could talk? Thanks, -Saintsalive PGF Administrator Pocket God Forums Hey guys, I would just like to invite you to the Pocket God Forums. Seeing you there would be great! http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/index/ Natiscool 09:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Testing Out New Sigs - Harold "The Party" Rocks 23:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks {color: Orange} 23:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks|UserBob talk 23:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks|Haroldrocks talk 23:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks Haroldrocks talk 23:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 23:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - User: Haroldrocks|Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - User: Haroldrocks talk 22:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" RocksHaroldrocks talk 22:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" RocksHarold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 23:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Real Sorry Hey, guys, sorry I haven't edited in a while. I have a lot on my plate at home and I was lucky enough to get here to write this. But, anyway, I'm still here spectating but I don't think I'm gonna get a lot done. On a positive note, I'm really glad to see that we appeared on the Pocket Blog! And I think the comment made about 7 pygmies was mine! XD Haha, so cool. Anyway, I didn't abandon the wiki. I'm still here, but I can't make as great of an impact as I once did. See ya. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 21:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿